First Dates
by Aiko no Sabaku
Summary: NejRea gift/request/thingy Neji and Raidon look back on their first date when they were little under the full moon as they sit in their childhood hidout in the forest. Oneshot!


First Date (NejXRea fan fic)

Author: No, I don't own Naruto, I just love writing and I love Naruto(the show XD) so yea...I don't own it, If I did.....my friend and I would cause much pandemonium (what?!)

It was a quiet, warm summer night in Konohagakure. After a day of festival and then celebration, for now 17 Neji. He and Raidon lay in a moonlit clearing in the middle of the forest.

Raidon's dirty blonde hair draped over her shoulder as she lay on Neji's chest. Her blue eyes were staring at the sky, as Neji stroked her back slowly.

"Neji...do you remember, when we went on our first date here?" Raidon looked quizzically into her lover's almost lavender eyes. Her smiled and her and nodded. "Hai, I do. We were so nervous".

A small laugh escaped the blonde's lips and she remembered that time which now seemed like an eternity.

(Flashback, sorry guys)

_A young Raidon and an equally young Neji walked slowed and fairly closely down the moonlit Konohagakure road._

_They both were blushing and as Neji carried a picnic basket and a blanket, they approached a gorgeous clearing that sparkled with silver light._

_"Oh Neji, wow. I-I just....I mean. This is-" Raidon stumbled over her words rather ungracefully, which made the young Hyuuga smile._

_"You're welcome, little Raidon. Well...shall we set up? the bento will get cold soon." Neji laid out the fluffy blanket and handed over Raidon's bento._

_"Looks good...Itadakimasu*" Raidon popped her chopsticks and began to eat. "Hai, it does, huh? Itadakimasu". Neji also started to eat and they went the entire meal without a word._

_Once they finished a slight breeze came up and poor Raidon began to shiver. Until she felt warm arms around her her small shoulders and and shaking stopped._

_"It's alright, Rea-Rea...no need to be cold. I have you." Neji, though still young, cared for the little Raidon with a great intensity. _

_The blonde snuggled into the warmth that belonged to the Hyuuga, "Neji-kun..." Raidon wanted to snuggle in closer to Neji but found it impossible._

"_Raidon, you know I really like you, right?" Raidon looked up at Neji in an odd manner, then replied, "Hai, I do, Neji-kun, is something wrong? Please. If there is-"_

_Her sentence was cut short by the soft texture of lips on her own. Though inexperienced, it was her first kiss...so it was pretty innocent. But it was love filled none-the-less, well as love filled as little kids can be to one another._

_When apart, the two children sat there, sharing each others warmth. "Neji-kun, I hope we get married someday....then, we can do this more often."_

_Their child-ness naivety spoke for them for the rest of night. As they spoke of white wedding bells and a happy life. All cherished memories, all making the night the more sweeter._

(End flashback)

Raidon sighed at these happy memories. "Those were the good old days, eh? Neji-kun? Talking about the future and what not."

Neji kissed her forehead and nodded, "Indeed, little one...but we can still do that." Raidon Looked surprised and buried her head in Neji's chest. The Hyuuga chuckled and Raidon felt his chest rumbled with the noise.

She looked up into his eyes like she did when they were younger and smiled sweetly. Then she glanced back up tp the sky and sighed slightly, the breeze tickled her cheek and floated her sweet sent up to Neji's nostrils.

He inhaled deeply and sighed, "You smell so good, Rea-Rea." Raidon whipped her head toward him and scowled playfully, "Oi, don't call me that, you know I hate that."

Neji pretended to be saddened and replied, "But Aiko and the others get to...why can't I?" The blonde rolled her eyes and poked him in the forehead, "Because silly, you already call me little one, isn't that enough?"

The dark haired Hyuuga and sighed and kissed her head, "I guess so, little one....still though..." He stared up at her as she yawned and closed her eyes slowly.

The night was so warm, that Neji didn't even bother to pack up and return home. The full moon shined down on them almost in approval as Neji wrapped himself and his beloved Raidon in the fluffy blanket.

The two teens snuggled together and sighed in content as the night droned away and they both dreamed of each other.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, this was a long awaoted gift for Raidon, I had to write this. If any of my fellow sisters want a story abut them written, then tell me in the reveiws or on Gmail! ;D So I hope you enjoy it Raidon-onee-chan!! You too Neji! LOL. Peace out!


End file.
